Capítulo 3: Circo de los cadáveres
by satarella-red man
Summary: Cuando tus posibilidades de vivir son escasas, tu mejor amigo te ayuda en los mejores momentos, en cambio otra vida sin sentido ríe y ríe detrás tuya. Shadow y Sonic son rivales ahora, pero ¿quien ganará a costa de la vida del otro?


Capitulo 4: Circo de los cadáveres

_Pierdes y morirás. ¿Simple no crees? Pelearás contra Crow, tu antiguo enemigo, mi querido Sonic, proyect Shadow, la gente dice que es un renegado sin corazón, pero eso que tendrá que ver? Jejeje. La inseguridad no suele ser un gran factor de beneficio para vosotros, mis marionetas lánguidas. _

_Sonic no respondió_

_Mira, incluso si llegarás a perder, serás de gran ayuda, serás una muestra muy concluyente, ¡Eres un espécimen de alto rango! Así que por favor...Relájate.- Soltó Eggman descubriendo múltiples partes de aquellas zonas, que algunas estaban a tal punto de pudrirse._

El director no acepta visitas en este momento, no podemos ayudarle, por favor vuelve más tarde, si es usted tan amable- Dijeron al unánime dos guardias ante la gran puerta de metal.

Tengo que hablar con el ahora mismo- Exclamó Rouge- Voy a entrar.

Vuelve más tarde, por favor- Dijeron al unisonó pero esta vez apuntando sus rostros a Rouge.

_Por dentro cabía de las posibilidades que no fuese verdad, pero el director no contaba con ello , la sobriedad incitó a relacionar las cosas entre sí, destacando por la grosería y la soledad, tal aquella que constaba con la vida misma, en sí, para este parque pero con ningún fin._

Joder….ese guardia…- Escupió Silver.

¡Eh….vámonos! ¡tenemos que encontrar a Sonic!- Dijo Amy entre sollozos.

Ojala pudiéramos….- Expresó Silver.- ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Sonic es un idiota….no sabe lo que hace, ni si quiera a donde va, solo quiere correr, porque la debilidad de Sonic…- Susurró Amy.

_¡Bienvenidos damas y caballeros! ¡Muchas gracias por deleitarnos con vuestra cálida presencia, aunque, no realista, jejeje, a nuestro escenario estupendamente inerte! _

_Este gran circo donde gente con exagerada velocidad se enfrentan entre sí, por un bien común, las reglas, ¡ya las conocemos! , gana el último que este en pie, mejor dicho el que viva…y ahora…¡Aquí están nuestros dos concursantes! ¡Primero nuestro veterano desde hace 1 año,¡ Shadow The Hedgehog! ¡La sombra negra! Y nuestro recién llegado ¡Sonic the Hedgehog! Sus apariencias son realmente abrumadoras, son como dos gotas de agua en un mismo vaso!._

Vaya, vaya, ¿algo desequilibrado para la vista, ¿verdad?

Creo que sí, poner a un novato contra Shadow…

_**Hmmm…ya veremos.**_

_Ante las extrañas circunstancias, en aquel lugar, todos ocultaban su identidad, ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabe. Antes ya debutaron por una razón ajena, pero ahora era más un ansia de venganza entre enemigos que otra cosa…_

_¡Tengo grandes esperanzas en esto faker! ¡No me decepciones! ¡Ya es demasiado tarde para que caigas más bajo ¡ _

_**¿READY? ¡GO!**_

_¡Enséñame de que realmente estas hecho FAKER!_

_¡No hay ningún problema! ¡Es hora de ajustar cuentas ¡ ¡Aunque no tengas nada que ver!..- Dijo Sonic preparando sus piernas al igual que Shadow._

_¡Vamos, vamos!- Escupió Shadow._

_**Antes de alcanzar la velocidad luz, Sonic se tropezó justo delante de Shadow, viendo como se desvanecía ante la inquietante "mirada" de la plebe, se había esfumado, pero no sabía a dónde, ni como.**_

_-¡No está mal Shadow!- Indicó Sonic._

_-Bueno, bueno, debido a la gravedad de años, supongo que ya conoces todas mis técnicas… ¿o no?- Dijo apareciendo en el lado opuesto de sus hombros._

_- Aunque debo de comentarte, de que tus puños no me afectan, jajajja- Explicó Shadow entre risas amenazantes. _

_-¿Qué?- Preguntó Sonic._

_-Estamos entablando una alegre conversación, por favor no la estropees con tu ignorancia. – Dijo Shadow._

_¡__**WOW!,¡ se nota su inexperiencia señores! Parece ser que ese adolescente le ha afectado estos años de paz por las afueras! ¡Grande resbalón chico! .**_

_-¡Pero yo aún puedo atacar!- Gritó Sonic._

_Sin mediar la expresión, Sonic intentó golpear en el rostro a Shadow, pero lamentablemente falló, es como si se esfumará sin dejar rastro, ni de su presencia, ni de por donde andaba, era imposible, era más rápido que él, pero eso era imposible, él era el erizo más rápido del mundo, incluso llegar a correr conjuntamente a la velocidad de la luz._

_¡No puede ser!- Dijo Sonic cayendo al suelo con sus manos._

_¡Hombre que sí, Faker! ¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo estos últimos años? Entrenar día a día como un loco sin razón alguna, y solo por una cognición, ser más fuerte y rápido que tú.- Explicó Shadow.- No eres el único con rapidez sabes, solo los imbéciles piensan eso y tú. - ¡Revisemos tu estrategia de combate por un momento!_

_¿¡Crees que atacar solo con tus manos me hará algún daño? ¿crees que tu velocidad me afectará? ¡Para nada! Hasta a un tío de tu edad lo sabe.- Sonrió Shadow._

_¡Mientes! ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Claro que te afectará! ¡Nos igualamos en combate!- Gritó Sonic._

_Eso fue hace años, pero ahora soy otro….¡Has llegado a tu fin! – Dijo Shadow antes de pasar por su lado y hacerle caer de rodillas al suelo._

_**¡Sonic the hedgehog no tiene donde ir! ¡Sus posibilidades contra un gran luchador son inevitables!**_

_-¡Se acabó el tiempo de jugar! ¡Voy a rebanarte el cuerpo entero! ¡Cobarde!_

_-¡De donde ha sacado esas espadas afiladas?- Preguntó Sonic aturdido._

_**Sin mediar la ocasión, Shadow The Hedgehog, lanzó sus envainadas lanzas, a la velocidad del sonido dando frente a Sonic y dejándole en el suelo esparciendo la sangre por la celda y empujando su penúltima voluntad.**_

_-Oh oh esto es realmente excitante! ¡Sonic no tiene ninguna posibilidad! – Sonrió Eggman._

_-¡Promotor no debe de sobrepasarse! ¡Le está haciendo mucho daño!- Dijo Mina _

_- Bah…no aguanta nada el crío, no quiero juguetes que se rompan con facilidad.- Explicó Eggman._

_-….- Mina no respondió._

_-Esto…esto debe ser mentira…- Dijo Sonic extendido en el suelo._

_-No quiero morir, dijiste, eso no es suficiente para ganar- Refutó Shadow._

_- ¡Pero que poco aguante tiene el erizo!- Fanfarroneó Shadow poniendo sus pies en el pecho de Sonic._

_- No puede ser más fuerte que yo, él, no simplemente no puede…- Pensó Sonic._

_- Todos evolucionamos, a ser más independientes, soy una forma de vida perfecta, ¿Qué esperabas, inútil? , he sido creado para destruir y matar, para llevar al final de los tiempos este planeta, para acabar contra toda vida miserable, ¡inexpropiar la vida misma!- Sonrió Shadow _

_-Yo...yo debo protegerlo, no puedo dejar….que pase eso…- Musitó Sonic._

_-Es demasiado tarde- Dijo Shadow._

_- No más, no más sufrimiento, no más….- Dijo Sonic.- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?_

_**- …..Ah… ¡Eso duele! - Dijo Sonic sollozando**_

_**- ¡Ugh, sonic eres demasiado débil! **_

_-¿Amy?... –Preguntó Sonic_

_-__**¡Eres demasiado débil como para ser divertido! – Dijo Amy**_

_**-No es su culpa, Sonic solo es un niño normal - Dijo Aleena **_

_**- Llora, sangra, le duele todo, no es capaz de aguantar un golpe…- Dijo Amy.**_

…_**..**_

_No creo, creo que tú eres muy fuerte Amy- Dijo Silver.- No todos vamos ahí con un enorme mazo dando a todo lo que nos moleste…_

_**Aunque sea el debut de este gran personaje…..las expectativas que teníamos son cosas realmente aburridas.**_

…_._

_-¿Pero sabes qué? La mejor cosa de Sonic es que siempre ayuda a los demás y nunca se rinde! - Gritó Amy._

_- ¡No te voy a dejar que sigas por ese camino! ¡Tengo que demostrar mi libertad! ¡Estoy en desventaja! ¡Pero qué más da! ¡No me rendiré! ¡TENGO QUE PROBAR MI INOCENCIA, tengo que hacerlo por mis amigos, estoy herido, sangrando….pero nunca me rendiré, porque ese es mi destino! – Gritó Sonic levantándose y dejando de lado a Shadow._

_-¡GENIAL! ¡SOBREPASANDO LOS LÍMITES PUROS DE TU CORAZÓN!- gritó Shadow emocionadamente.- ¡Por fin tendremos un combate digno de desempeñar! _

_**Sonic cogió esfuerzo y destreza antes de saltar hasta la cima de la celda, aprehendió el último viento que sobraba en ese punto poco habitable y se encogió para rodar entre sí e ir directamente hacia el pecho de Shadow, este con notable diferencia, se opuso contra sus espadas, para el golpe de fricción que iba a rodar entre giros de 360 grados.**_

_-¡Es una pena que hayas reaccionado así justo en el último momento! ¡Pero no estoy dispuesto a que me derroten!- Fingió Shadow empujándole al suelo._

_-¡Mierda he fallado!- Renegó Sonic- ¡Pero aún no estoy rindiéndome!- Expresó Sonic._

_-¡Entonces vamos!- Gritó Shadow._

_**Instantáneamente Shadow no preguntó la rienda suelta que le iba a deparar sus actos futuros, alegremente y con esa sonrisa confusa que lanzó siempre aparentó un corte que un ojo normal no podía ver, rozándole el rostro, justo al lado de sus ojos verdes esmeraldas y lanzándole nuevamente al suelo.**_

_- ¡No importa en el tipo de mundo que vivamos, no importa lo que pueda pasar, no importa por las fases que tenga que pasar! ¡Yo lo protegeré a declive de mi vida! – Se levantó Sonic._

_- Si, como tú digas, pero este mundo que ves, no va a crecer jamás ni tampoco vida en él- Respondió Shadow._

_**Volvió a atacar, para esta vez rematar la gran faena que había provocado, pero ese estúpido seguía levantándose, seguía y seguía, sin dar repecho de lo que estaba haciendo ni de lo que había sido llegar a hacer en esa jaula sin salida.**_

_-¡Ríndete, no tienes ninguna posibilidad conmigo! ¡Estoy empezando a hartarme, Sonic!- Gritó Shadow energúmenamente._

_-¡jamás! ¡No me rendiré jamás! ¡Me seguiré levantando hasta que salga de aquí!- Insinuó Sonic._

_- Si es la muerte lo que esperas, yo te la daré encantado - Alegó Shadow._

_**Justo cuando empezaba a atacar, para intentar dejarle sin aire, no se dio cuenta de que había sido rodeado por él, justo delante de él, sacando su energía que había guardado y poniéndose a su nivel, bloqueando sus brazos junto a esas cuchillas enormes, le dio un golpe implantaste en el pecho haciendo rebotar su corazón contra el suelo, saliendo por los aires, los dos, escupiendo sangre por sus bocas y cayendo el suelo inconscientemente.**_

…_**.**_

_-¡Eh! ¿Cuándo vamos a ver a Sonic? ¬¬- Preguntó Amy enfadada._

_-¡No lo sé, posiblemente le encontremos después!- Fingió Silver._

_- ¡Yo quiero ir a verle!- Gritó Amy._

_**Ambos salieron frontalmente del bloque, para ver lo que ocurría por fuera, para entrar si anteriormente falta en ello.**_

_-¡Sonic ¡ ¿Dónde estás!- Gritó Amy._

_-¡Cállate! Que nos van a oír!- Dijo Silver._

_-¡Quiero ver a sonic!- Gritó más aún Amy._

_- Mira tengo una idea, ¿me ayudas?- Preguntó Silver._

_-¡No quiero! – Dijo Amy enfadada._

_-¡Es un plan para ayudar a Sonic! ¿¡Que no querías verle?- Repitió Silver._

_-¿Para ayudar a Sonic? ¡Entonces sí!- Dijo felizmente Amy._

_- Bien, lo haremos como dije, ¿vale? – Indagó Silver._

_-Aja- Respondió Amy._

_-Creo en ti- Susurró Silver._

_-¡Lo haré muy bien!- Explicó Amy._

…

_-¿Hmmm? ¿Dónde estoy?...- Dijo Sonic aturdidamente. -¿Qué es esto?...ah sí ya recuerdo….estaba peleando con Shadow…pero que paso?...- Se preguntó Sonic._

_- ¿Una tele?, ¿Qué están poniendo?- Observó Sonic._

_**¡Holaaaaa a todo el mundo! '¡Llego el momento más guay de este evento! ¡Es la hora del juego posterior del anfiteatro! ¡No veáis lo apuestos que son todos nuestros concursantes!.**_

_**-**__¿Shadow?_

…

Es hora de jugar al juego del perdedor

Cállate maldita zorra- Dijo Shadow.

Oh, no te me pongas así, que yo no soy tal cosa! ¡tienes muy mal perder! – Dijo Mina sonrojándose.

Sí, claro, mira quien fue hablar….

Es hora de que juegues.

_Empezó a rodar la gran rueda de la fortuna en sentido contrario._

Para- Dijo Shadow.

¡Qué dató más curioso! ¡El ojo derecho!

_Todo el equipo de seguridad y mantenimiento llegaron hasta esa ruta, poniendo las cosas, como si de una mutilación se tratará, la señorita se acerco excitada hacia el ojo derecho de Shadow, se lo sacó con una sonrisa opresora, saboreando la sangre que llego hasta su cara._

…

_Sonic quedó perplejo ante tal acto y no pudo evitar devolver._

…_.._

_-_¿Pero qué cojones?...

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Gritó Amy locamente destrozando la oficina posterior.

-¡Eh! ¡Aquí! Guardia TF4! ¡RESPONDA! ¿Qué ha pasado! ¡Reporte!

-_Es una revuelta, necesitamos más personal, en la zona G , quieren destrozar el sistema ¡_

_-_¡De acuerdo! ¡Estamos enviando a un escuadrón! ¡Hacia tu zona!¿cuántos son los revolucionarios?

-_Una chica, solo una chica de cabello rosa – Respondió Silver entre carcajadas._

…

_-_¿Quién es esa chica?

-Ni idea, pero parece que ya está más calmada… ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-_La canción….ya no suena…- Susurró Amy._

_-_¡Sospechosa confirmada! ¡Atrapadla!

….

-Espero que lo hagas bien, Amy, sabía que podía usarte, para salvarme, - Dijo Silver.

_**Entre masculles y rodeos una explosión desde el enfoque central, divisó todo los cuerpos amputados caían en la posición que se encontraba silver, sorprendiéndole sin saber cómo ni por qué.**_

…_**.**_

Soy…tan idiota…- Dijo Sonic – esto es realmente lo que pasa aquí, sin sentido sin coraje, ni nada…- Dijo Sonic.

…

-¿Pero qué…?- Dijo Silver mirando hacia arriba justo de donde había provenido la gran explosión de antes.- _¡Amy!- pensó._

_**Observó su rostro ocultó mirando hacia la luna, con una cabeza colgando de sus manos, quedando turbado, ella sin embargo le lanzó una mirada, de felicidad sonriendo en el acto plácidamente ante aquel al igual que la sonrisa que lanzo él.**_

_Después de la explosión Amy cayó inconscientemente hacia el suelo. Pronto dos personajes de Blanco llegaron sin razón alguna y miraron a Silver, sin dudar de su color y se marcharon con ella de ahí sin ninguna explicación. Él también se marchó huyendo de allí._

_Cuando aquel ser sonríe, todo se vuelca, cuando algo sale de desdén también lo atenaza… solo tiene una opción mirar hacia el frente._


End file.
